Sonic Rebirth: Season 1
by Speedhog58
Summary: This is a series of scripts for a Sonic animated series that I came up with,this series will go all the way from genesis to modern and cover all the vital games, Please note this is my OWN personal take on the series so expect some changes here and there, there will also be hidden easter eggs to spotted througout the series, this series also shares continuity with Solaris paradox
1. Episode 1: Origins

ORIGINS

SONIC RUNS AROUND AT SUPER SPEED DOING TRICKS WHILE HIS OLDER BROTHER MANIC WATCHES

Sonic: Sweet! Thanks Manic! These new shoes are awesome! They make me move WAY fast!

Manic: Glad you like them, wear them enough and you won't even NEED the shoes to run fast.

Sonic: Ha ha! I can pick my nose so fast you can't even see it…

Manic: Cute…

SONIC JUMPS AROUND THE PLACE BEFORE LANDING IN LAKE

SONIC SPLASHES ABOUT WILDLY

Sonic: Ahhhhh! Manic help me! I'm going under!

MANIC QUICKLY DIVES INTO THE LAKE AND GRABS SONIC BEFORE SWIMMING BACK TO THE SIDE OF THE LAKE

Sonic: (shivering) Thanks…it was cold in there…oh no my shoes!

SONIC LOOKS DOWN AT HIS SHOES ONLY TO SEE THAT THEY STILL LOOK AS GOOD AS NEW

Manic: Don't worry about them, they're made to last years and remain spotless, they even grow to match your foot size apparently

Sonic: Really? Cool!

Manic: Seriously, your eight and you STILL can't swim…

Sonic: Not my fault! I've probably got that thing that humans call…erm…aca…no…eqa

Manic: Aqua phobia, I doubt you've got it, no it's just a simple case of-

MANIC AND SONIC HEAR AN EXPLOSION

1 ONE YEAR LATER

SONIC WAKES UP FROM THE DREAM ONLY TO FIND HIMSELF IN HIS BIBPLANE, FALLING TO THE SURFACE

Sonic: Uh oh, not again!

SONIC AWKWARDLY MANOUVERS THE PLANEAND MAKES A CRASH LANDING, THE PROPELLER SHATTERS AND ONE OFF THE WINGS BREAK IN HALF BEFORE THE PLANE GRINDS TO A HALT

Sonic: (climbing out of the plane covered in bruises) Well that could've…gone better, where am I?

SONIC SPIN DASHES UP A HILL AND TAKES A LOOK AT A VIEW OF THE SURROUNDING LANDSCAPE WHICH SHOWS A LUSH GREEN LANDSCAPE WITH THE OCCASIONAL SETTLEMENT ON THE HORRIZON

Sonic: Wow…West Island…

(Title sequence SONIC BOOM)

LATER THAT MORNING

Chuck: Enough screwing around Miles, what's in the box?

TAILS HOLDS THE SMALL BOX TIGHTLY

Tails: Please just leave me alone! It's MINE!

Beck: Let us see or we'll tie your tails together and hang you on the tree branch like LAST time you forgot your place!

Tails: What? But last time you did that to me I nearly starved to death before someone found me!

Chuck: Well if you had one tail like a NORMAL kid you wouldn't have to worry about that, you mutant freak, give me that!

CHUCK GRABS THE BOX AND VIOLENTLY FORCES IT OUT OF TAILS'S ARMS AND BEGINS TO RUN OFF WITH BECK

Tails: No! Give it back! (Begins to cry) Please!

Sonic: Hey! You two! What the hell's your problem?

CHUCK, BECK AND TAILS LOOK TOWARDS SONIC WHO'S LEANING ON A TREE

Beck: I dunno, what's YOUR problem?

Sonic: I've got two, and I'm starring right at them

Beck: Well what're YOU going to do about-?

SONIC ZIPPS TOWARDS CHUCK, GRABS THE BOX AND ZIPPS NEXT TO TAILS

Sonic: I'm giving you to the count of three…two

Chuck: I'm out of here!

Beck: Hey wait up! Don't leave me with him!

CHUCK AND BECK RUN AWAY, TERRIFIED BEFORE SONIC HOLDS HIS FREE HAND OUT TO TAILS

Sonic: Need a hand?

Tails: Wow, you ACTUALLY helped me! Thank you so much!

TAILS TAKES SONIC'S HAND AND THE SONIC HELPS HIM UP, SONIC THEN GIVES TAILS THE BOX

Sonic: What do you mean?

Tails: Well…nobody's helped ME for a long time

Sonic: Why?

Tails: Well, at FIRST it was just because I have two tails, then it was because of my hobbies and now they just do it for kicks

Sonic: Oh, I'm…sorry

Tails: Sorry? You SAVED me from them! They take stuff from me all the time but I couldn't let them have THIS!

TAILS OPENS THE BOX TO REVEAL A RED DIAMOND LIKE STONE THAT GLOWED BRIGHTLY

Sonic: Whoa, what is it?

Tails: It's called a Chaos Emerald

Sonic: A what Emerald?

Tails: A Chaos Emerald, the legend is that there are seven of them scattered throughout the world, each of them holding incredible power and when all seven of them are brought together some kind of miracle is supposed to happen

Sonic: Geez…

Tails: It gets better! The legend also says that the people of west island used a chaos emerald a long time ago to do all kinds of incredible stuff, but they then started to abuse it's powers for evil and it was eventually lost, never to be seen again, so this isn't JUST a Chaos Emerald, it's the LOST Chaos Emerald of west island!

Sonic: Wow! Where'd you find it?

Tails: I didn't, it woke me up last night when it hit me on the head

Sonic: You seem to know an awful lot for…er…how old are you?

Tails: Five, I think…

Sonic: You think? Where are your parents?

Tails: Mom and Dad went to visit a friend in south island last year, they never came back

A TEAR GO'S DOWN TAILS EYE AND SONIC'S HEART DROPPED, KNOWING WHAT HAD PROBABLY HAPPENED TO THEM

Sonic: What's your name kid?

Tails: Miles Prower, but my friends used to call me Tails

SONIC GRINS

Sonic: I'm Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog, if it makes you feel any more comfortable I never even KNEW my parents, heck…I don't even remember my last name…it's…er…Archie or something I don't know, why don't you stick with me?

Tails: What? REALLY?

Sonic: Of course! Do you think you can keep up?

Tails: No, but I'll do my best!

AND SO THE TWO BEGAN A FREINDSHIP THAT WOULD NOT JUST CHANGE THEIR OWN LIVES BUT THE ENTIRE WORLD AROUND THEM, THEIR NAMES WERE SONIC AND TAILS AND THIS IS WHERE THEIR STORY BEGAN


	2. Episode 2: Sky chase

SKY CHASE

SONIC RUNS THROUGH THE WOODS WITH TAILS HOLDING ON TO HIS HAND TO KEEP UP  
Sonic: So Tails, you got a home?  
Tails: No, some people came to my family home a while after my parents left, so I ran away before they could spot me  
Sonic: Don't worry; I've got a two guy tent packed in my plane  
Tails: You have a plane? That must be AWSOME!  
Sonic: Prepare to be surprised…  
(Title sequence SONIC BOOM)  
SONIC AND TAILS EVENTUALLY REACH THE PLANE WHICH IS STILL A WRECK FROM THE CRASH  
Tails: How did you-?  
Sonic: Fell asleep…  
Tails: How could you fall asleep while flying a PLANE!?  
Sonic: Because it's so BOORRRRINNG!  
SONIC REACHES INTO THE BACK SEAT AND PULLS OUT A FOLDED UP TENT  
Tails: Do you have any tools or anything in there?  
Sonic: Yeah, I have a box that used to belong to my…a…friend of mine…  
ONE YEAR AGO  
Manic: Stick close buddy…  
MANIC AND SONIC SNEAK THROUGH THE BUSHES AND SEE MECHS PATROLLING THE AREA  
Manic: Wait a minute, Sonic! Where are you?  
MANIC TURNS TO SEE SONIC BEING DRAGGED AWAY WITH HIS MOUTH COVERED BY A MECH  
Manic: Oh no you DON'T!  
MANIC JUMPS IN TO ATTACK  
BACK TO THE PRESENT  
SONIC WAKES UP IN THE TENT AND HEARS CLANKING BEFORE HE GETS OUT TO TAKE A LOOK  
Sonic: What the-?  
SONIC SEE'S TAILS WORKING ON THE PLANE WHICH HAD BEEN BOH REPAIRED AND HIGHLY ADVANCED  
Tails: Hey Sonic!  
Sonic: What did you do!?  
TAILS BEGINS TO PANIC  
Tails: Oh, I'm sorry…I was fixing your plane when I decided to add a few things, d-did I get carried away?  
Sonic: That's incredible! Where did you learn to do that?  
Tails: This? I learnt to be a mechanic at a nearby repair shop, it's how I earn my food and water  
Sonic: All THIS from just a garage?  
Tails: Well, we got a lot of customers with ALL SORTS of problems, learning how to make an engine was easy, although I came up with the idea of scaling them down and using multiple engines to make ONE strong one  
Sonic: Sweet! I'd take it out for a test fly, buuuut I'd probably crash it…  
Tails: I'll fly  
Sonic: Cool, sure thin-wait what?  
Tails: I was reading the instruction book ALLLL night  
Sonic: There's an instruction book? WHERE? It took me weeks to learn how to pilot that thing!  
Tails: Under the seat, didn't the person you got it from tell you?  
Sonic: Uhhh…  
1 MONTH AGO  
Salesman: Now remember kid, when in doubt, read the manual located under the pilot seat  
Sonic: (Listening to headphones) Sure whatever bye!  
BACK TO THE PRESENT  
Sonic: Nope…  
Tails: Hmmm, weird…  
TAILS CLIMBES INTO THE PILOT SEAT AND STARTS UP THE PLANE  
Tails: Come on Sonic, let's go!  
Sonic: Roger that buddy!  
SONIC JUMPS INTO THE PASANGER SEAT AND THE PLANE TAKES OFF  
Sonic: So, what shall we name it?  
Tails: Name it?  
Sonic: Yeah, every epic vehicle needs a name and you virtually built this thing so you get to pick  
Tails: I don't know…I guess I'll have to think about it, AHHH! WHATS THAT!?  
A SWARM OF MECHS EMERGE FROM THE CLOUDS AND BEGIN FIRING ON THE PLANE  
Tails: What are those things!?  
TAILS MANUVERS THE PLANE, DODGING THE MISSLES  
Sonic: Their combat mechs, some of them have people trapped inside them! I can't tell which ones though until we get closer!  
Tails: That's horrible! Who would create something like that?  
Sonic: Ugh…Dr-  
1 YEAR AGO  
SONIC IS BEING SEALED INSIDE A HOLDING CAPSULE WITH ROBOTNIK OVERSEEING THE OPERATION BEFORE MANIC ARRIVES  
Manic: ROBOTNIK! Let him go! Or else…  
Eggman: Don't be upset hedgehog, you'll be reunited with your sibling soon enough, TAKE HIM!  
SEVERAL MECHS CHARGE AT MANIC WHO THEN SPIN DASHES THROUGH THEM, TEARING THEM TO SHREDS BEFORE HE PULLS SONIC OUT OF THE HOLDING CAPSULE  
Manic: Sonic, run!  
Sonic: I'm not leaving you! You wouldn't leave ME!  
Manic: I'm not asking you, I'm TELLING you! Ru-  
SEVERAL MECHS GET THE DROP ON MANIC, KNOCKING HIM OUT AND THROWING HIM INTO A HOLDING CAPSULE THAT TELEPORTS AWAY  
Sonic: MANIC!  
BACK TO THE PRESENT  
Tails: What are we gonna do!?  
Sonic: There should be a bag at your feet, open it and pass me one of the golden rings  
SONIC STEPS OUT ONTO THE WING OF THE PLANE AND TAILS PULLS OUT A SMALL GOLDEN RING  
Sonic: Get us close to one of the mechs and keep the plane close to me  
Tails: What do you mean? What are you gonna do?  
TAILS THROWS SONIC THE RING, SONIC CATCHES THE RING AND CRUSHES IT IN HIS HAND  
Sonic: Live and learn buddy…  
SONIC LAUNCHES OFF THE WING, SPINNING IN AN AURA OF BLUE LIGHT AS HE BOUNCES OFF SOME OF THE MECHS, CAUSING THEM TO EXPLODE  
Tails: WOW! COOL!  
SONIC LANDS BACK ON THE WING AND CAREFULLY CLIMBES BACK INTO THE PILOT SEAT  
Tails: Sonic! That was INCREDIBLE! What WAS that?  
Sonic: Power ring, pretty cool huh?  
Tails: Wait…I thought you said there were PEOPLE in there!  
Sonic: SOME of them! Don't worry, I only took out the empty ones  
Tails: Sonic LOOK!  
TAILS POINTS TO A TWISTER FORMING NEARBY  
Tails: Maybe we can lose them in it!  
Sonic: Kid, I don't think that's such a good IDE-AHHHH!  
TAILS FLIES THE PLANE THROUGH THE TORNADO, SPINNING THE PLANE RADICALLY IN THE PROCESS  
Sonic: I THINK I'M GONNA PUKE!  
THE PLANE CATAPULTS OUT OF THE TORNADO AT LIGHNING SPEED, LEAVING THE MECHS TRAILING BEHIND  
Tails: The TORNADO!  
Sonic: Really? You JUST NOTICED?  
Tails: No, That's what I'm gonna call the PLANE! The Tornado!  
Sonic: (Sighs) Nice one kid…I-uh…oh no…  
A LARGE AIRSHIP LOOMS OVER THE PLANE  
Tails: What is that thing?  
Sonic: Not good Tails, not good…

IT SEEMS THAT ONE SMALL VICTORY HAS ONLY HERALDED A GREATER THREAT, WHAT CHALLENGES AWAIT THE YOUNG DUO NEXT? FIND OUT, NEXT TIME…  
(Credits)


	3. Episode 3: The Eggman

THE EGGMAN

THE AIRSHIP FLIES ABOVE THE PLANE NOW DUBBED "THE TORNADO" WITH TAILS LOOKING UP IN HORROR AND SONIC GETTING READY FOR A FIGHT

Tails: What IS that thing!?

Sonic: That's Robotnik's airship! Tails, didn't you say something about some kind of super engine?

Tails: Oh yeah!

TAILS ENGAGES THE BOOSTER ENGINES, SENDING THE TORNADO FLYING BACK TOWARDS THE SURFACE

Sonic: Well that was a blas-

SONIC SPOTS SEVERAL OF THE MECHS THAT HAD BEEN CHASING THEM EARLIER

Sonic: Oh…somehow I COMPLETELY forgot about that…TAILS! DO THE THING AGAIN!

TAILS TRIES TO ENGAGE THE BOOSTERS AGAIN BUT THE ENGINES START TO OVERHEAT AND FALL OFF THE PLANE

Tail: That wasn't supposed to happen…

Sonic: Well what gave you THAT idea? Pass me another ring!

Tails: I'm trying! When we boosted the bag got tangled up with the para-

TAILS ACCIDENTLY PULLS THE PARACHUTE STRING AND THE PARACHUTE OPENS WITH THE BAG STILL ATTACHED, MAKING IT DRIFT OUT OF SIGHT AS THE TORNADO SOURED TO THE SURFACE

Sonic: Oh that's just not fair…

(Title sequence SONIC BOOM)

Tails: I'm so SORRY! I d-didn't mean to-

Sonic: It's okay! I guess we'll just have to…PULL UP! PULL UP! PULL UP!

Tails: What? AHHH!

TAILS NOTICES THAT THE TORNADO IS IN FOR A CRASH LANDING INTO A MOUNTAIN

Tails: I CAN'T DO IT! WE'RE MOVING TOO FAST! JUMP!

Sonic: Did you just say JUMP? Because I'm PRETTY sure you just said-AHHHH!

TAILS RELEASES ALL THE SEATBELTS, SENDING THE PAIR FLYING OUT OF THEIR SEATS

Tails: What now?

Sonic: I DON'T KNOW! SPIN YOUR TAILS LIKE A HELICOPTER OR SOMETHING! We're gonna die, we're gonna die, we're gonna…huh?

TAILS GRABS SONIC'S HANDS AND THE PAIR BEGIN TO DRASTICLY SLOW DOWN

Sonic: What did you-?

TAILS CHUCKLES AS SONIC SEE'S HIM USING HIS TAILS LIKE HELICOPTER BLADES

Sonic: Oh my god that actually worked…

Tails: YES! I ALWAYS KNEW MY TAILS WOULD'NT ALWAYS BE JUST A REASON TO BE BULLIED! I KNEW IT!

Sonic: Whoa….I think my heart stopped for a minute there…

Tails: Now we just need to wait for the Tornado to come round

Sonic: What?

Tails: We need to wait for the plane to come round, it DOES have autopilot right?

THE TORNADO AND THE MECHS HIT THE MOUNTAIN, BURSTING INTO FLAMES

Sonic & Tails: NO! MY PLANE! You're plane?

LATER BACK ON THE GROUND

Tails: Well I fixed it after you CRASHED it!

Sonic: Yeah after I BROUGHT it and before you DOUBLE crashed it!

THE TWO GLARE AT EACHTHER FOR A MOMENT BEFORE SONIC BURSTS OUT LAUGHING

Tails: What's so funny?

Sonic: We just survived getting shot at by robots, a close encounter with Robotnik's flagship and a parachute jump without parachutes and NOW we're arguing over ownership of a plane that BLEW UP about 5 minutes ago!

Tails: Heh…I…heh heh…guess that IS pretty funny

SONIC AND TAILS STAND THERE, LAUGHING THEIR HEADS OFF BEFORE THE FLAGSHIP DESCENDS FROM THE CLOUDS AND LOOMS OVER THE PAIR ONCE AGAIN

Sonic: Oh you've GOTTA be kidding me…

SEVERAL MECHS DEPLOY FROM THE SHIP AND LAND TO CIRCLE SONIC AND TAILS, THE TWO LOOK UP TO SEE AN ARMORED POD LIKE VEHICLE DECEND FROM ABOVE

Tails: Is th-that-?

Sonic: Yep, it's the good doctor himself…

Tails: W-what do we do?

Sonic: Call him Eggman

Tails: How will that help?

Sonic: I will find it hilarious…

Eggman: Ah, if it isn't the little rodent that caused me so much grief last year

Sonic: Hello to you too Eggman

Eggman: IT'S ROBOTNIK!

SONIC SNORTS WITH LAUGHTER

Eggman: I see your attitude has not matured over the past year, but THIS time you will BEG for mercy like the foolish little rodent you are!

ROBOTNIK NOTICES TAILS HIDING BEHIND SONIC

Eggman: And it seems you brought a little friend, it suits you to associate yourself with such a HELPLESS child

Tails: I'M NOT HELPLESS MAN-EGG!

Sonic: Eggman…

Eggman: ROBOTNIK!

Tails: Egg-buttnik?

SONIC BURSTS OUT LAUGHING WHILE ROBOTNIK SIGHS AND PUTS HIS PALM TO HIS FACE

Sonic: Good one buddy!

Tail: But I didn't-

Eggman: SILENCE!

Sonic: Okay calm down! No need to lose your shell eggy…

Eggman: Call me Eggman one-more-time and I'll-

Sonic: Eggman…

Eggman: DARN YOU!

Tails: Err…Sonic? Do you think we should…get out of here?

Sonic: OH! Right!

SONIC GRABS TAILS'S HAND AND STARTS TO RUN OFF

Eggman: GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BRATS!

A LARGE MECH LANDS IN FRONT OF THE PAIR AND AIMS LASER CANNONS AT THEM

Sonic: Oh boy…

SONIC SPIN DASHES UP THE MECH TRYING TO ATTACK IT'S HEAD BUT MISSES AND NARROWLY AVOIDS BEING SHOT IN MIDAIR, WHEN SONIC LANDS HE HEARS A POP AND LOOKS UP

Eggman: (Sarcasticly) What's the matter? "Did it hit bird?"

SONIC NOTICES HIS BAG FALLING FROM THE SKY

Sonic: Oh no something much better than that

SONIC DASHES UP THE MECH AGAIN AND LAUNCHES HIMSELF INTO THE AIR, GRABBING THE BAG

Eggman: What?!

Sonic: ohhh I've always wanted to do this!

SONIC GRABS 2 RINGS FROM HIS BAG AND SOURS DOWN IN A STREAK OF BLUE LIGHT, TEARING THE MECH IN HALF

Sonic: Next?

THE OTHER MECHS ALL BEGIN CHARGING TOWARDS SONIC

Sonic: Crud…

ONE OF THE MECHS BEGINS SHOOTING THE OTHERS

Sonic: Huh?

Eggman: What? You! Shoot the hedgehog not the other-

THE MECH AIMS AT ROBOTNIK

Eggman: Crud…

THE MECH SHOOTS AT ROBOTNIK'S POD FIRES A LASER AT IT, SENDING IT FLYING INTO THE DISTANCE

Sonic: Well THAT'S a sight for sore eyes!

ROBOTNIK PULLS A PARACHUTE AND GLIDES TO THE SURFACE AS HIS POD CRASHES

Eggman: I SWEAR, once I land I'm going to-

THE MECH SHOOTS OUT ROBOTNIK'S PARACHUTE

Eggman: (Falling) OHYOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!

SONIC LOOKS UP AT THE MECH AND TAILS POPS UP FROM BEHIND IT'S SHOULDER

Tails: Hey Sonic!

Sonic: YOU did that?

Tails: Yeah! I changed a few wires and it started shooting everything with Robotnik's name on it!

TAILS FLIES DOWN TO SONIC

Sonic: I guess the whole flying things your trademark now huh?

Tails: I guess, and NOW we've got our own robot!

THE MECH SHOOTS OFF IT'S OWN HEAD

Sonic: What the hell?

Tails: Wow, I guess it took the whole destroy ALL mechs thing REALLY seriously…

Sonic: You did good Tails

Tails: Thanks, so did you

AWKWARD SILENCE

Sonic: So…err…now what?

Tails: Hey I've still got THIS!

TAILS PULLS OUT THE CHAOS EMERALD

Sonic: You said there's seven, right? You thinking what I'M thinking?

Tails: What? You mean-

Sonic: Yeah, let's go on an ADVENTURE! Up for an EMERALD hunt?

Tails: YEAH!

AFTER OVERCOMING SPECTACULAR ODDS, SONIC AND TAILS NOW SET OUT TO FIND THE SIX OTHER CHAOS EMERALDS, WHAT CHALLENGES AWAIT THEM? FIND OUT NEXT TIME!

(credits sequence)


	4. Episode 4: Casino night

CASINO NIGHT

TAILS MEETS SONIC WHO IS TAPPING HIS FEET COMICALLY FAST NEAR A TRAVELLING CIRCUS

Tails: Okay, I got quite a bit of money from the garage this week, but not THAT much, how'd you do?

SONIC PULLS OUT $75

Tails: WOW! How did you get all that money?

Sonic: Yeah…let's just say it involved a favour, a circus and a VERY big hamster wheel…

Tails: We still need more money if we're going to buy a new plane

Sonic: Yeah…if only I could buy back my dignity…

Tails: ?

Sonic: God I hate the circus….

(Title sequence SONIC BOOM)

Sonic: So, if we're going to go on our little "treasure hunt" then we've got to find SOME way of getting a new plane

Tails: Hey, I think have an idea!

Sonic: Shoot

Tails: Well there's this place a few miles from here where people can win money, it's called a Casino

Sonic: Cool, how do you win?

Tails: I don't know, I've never been to one, but the good news is that you can sometimes win loads from it

Sonic: And the bad news?

Tails: You…have to be with a grown up to go in…

Sonic: Oh don't worry, I'VE got that covered

LATER THAT EVENING, AT THE CASINO, SONIC AND TAILS WALK UP TO THE ENTRANCE WHEN A HUMAN SECURITY GUARD SPOTS THEM

Guard: Hey kids! You can't go in without-

SONIC BURSTS INTO TEARS

Sonic: I LOST MY MOM!

Guard: Uhhh…

SONIC'S CRYING FIT STARTS TO ATTRACT GLANCES FROM PASSING PEOPLE

Guard: Uhh…okay kid, calm down and tell me what happened

Sonic: (Sniffs) My Mom…brought me and my brother here to…eat at the restaurant part…

Guard: You're brothers? But you're different-

Sonic: He's adopted…

TAILS WINCES, THE GUARD DOESN'T NOTICE

Sonic: I LOST MY MOMMMM!

Tails: When the crowds started getting bigger we got lost and now mommy's gone in without us!

Guard: Well I…still can't really let you in here, but maybe we-

Sonic: I LOST MY MO-!

Guard: Okay, okay I'll let you wait in the office and I'll try and find your mother, jeez…names?

Tails: I'm Miles Tailer and this is my brother Cinos Needlemouse

SONIC WINCES, THE GUARD DOESN'T NOTICE

THE GUARD LEADS SONIC AND TAILS INTO A SMALL OFFICE

Guard: okay, you kids stay here and I'll see if I can find your mother

THE GUARD LEAVES THE ROOM

Sonic: Cinos Needlemouse? Seriously?

Tails: What? Cinos is Sonic spelled backwards and Needlemouse is what some people call hedeghogs

Sonic: Yeah well "some people" have SERIOUS issues…

SONIC AND TAILS LEAVE THE OFFICE AND GO INTO THE CASINO AREA

Sonic: Whoa, this place is HUUUGE

Tails: Look!

TAILS POINTS OUT A BIPLANE WHICH IS THE GRAND PRIZE AT HUGE PINBALL TABLE

Tails: It's just what we want! It's fast! It's sleek!

Sonic: It's BLUE!

Tails: …

Sonic: What? It is…

Tails: Yeah, now we just need to figure out how to play

A NEARBY GUARD OVERHEARS THE TWO

Guard: Good luck, its 18 and over kid

Tails: What does that mean?

Guard: Means you can't play, hey where are your parents?

Sonic: Bathroom…

Guard: I meant hi-

Sonic: Brother…

Guard: But your-

Sonic: Adopted…

Guard: (sigh)…whatever

THE GUARD LEAVES

Sonic: Well NOW what?

Vector: AHHH DANG IT! I'M BROKE!

Sonic: Huh?

SONIC AND TAILS LOOK TOWARDS THE PINBALL CONTROLS AND SEE A CROCADILE STOMPING AWAY FROM THEM, HE NEARLY COLLIDES WITH THE TWO BEFORE SONIC GRAGS TAILS AND JUMPS OUT THE WAY

Sonic: HEY! Watch where you're going!

Vector: Whoa! Do that again kid!

Sonic: Do what?

Vector: The ball, the spin, the JUMPING thing!

Sonic: What you mean this?

SONIC JUMPS, SPINNING IN THE AIR AS HE DID SO

Vector: Yeah THAT! Could you do me a favour?

Sonic: If it has ANYTHING to do with a circus I swear I'm gonna-

Vector: No! No! I want you to climb in that pinball thing, curl up and pretend to be one of the balls and then help me get the jackpot!

Sonic: Okay…and WHY would I do that?

Vector: We'll call it splits! I get the money and you…er…I'll sell that PLANE and you can get the money!

Sonic: I don't know, ever heard the phrase "Never trust a snake"?

Vector: Alright A: I'm a croc and B: That's not the point! Listen kid, I've in loads of depth, you've gotta HELP me!

Tails: Sonnnic…

Sonic: (groans) ugh…somehow I KNOW I'm gonna-

5 MINUTES LATER

Sonic: -REGRET THISSSS!

SONIC BOUNCES WILDLY AROUND THE PINBALL TABLE, REPEATEDLY HITTING THE SIDES AS HE DID

Vector: To the left! LEFT!

Sonic: How am I supposed to know which way is left!? I'm rolling around at the speed of SOUND here!

SONIC GETS CAUGHT IN A NARROW GAP, RAPIDDLY HITTING THE TWO SIDES, A GUARD THEN APPROACHES THE TABLE WHERE VECTOR IS PLAYING

Sonic: OOF! OUCH! AHHH!

Guard: Uhhh...is that pinball screaming?

Vector: OH NO that's just my…erm…BATTLE CRY I do when playing these things, ya know? "Oh, oh, yeaahhh!" Heh heh...

Guard: Sure…

THE GUARD WALKS OFF

Guard: Weirdo…

Vector: Alright! Now don't move!

Sonic: What? Why? OWW!

VECTOR FINALLY MANAGED TO MANOUVER SONIC INTO THE WINNING SLOT, THE WINNING ALARMS START GOING OFF

Vector: YES! JACKPOT!

Sonic: (muffled) Uhh…how do get out of here?

Vector: Uh oh…

MANY MINUTES LATER

Sonic: ugh…glad to be out of THERE

Vector: Good thing I always keep butter handy

Sonic: Yeah...I've never been so desperate for a shower

Vector: Alright then! I'll just sell that pane and-

Tails: Wait! Err…sir we actually WANT that plane

Vector: Ahh don't give me all that sir stuff, call me Vector, sure you can have the plane…a deal's a deal after all uhhh…I have NO idea what your name is…

Tails: Oh, Miles Tailer, Cinos needle-

Sonic: Miles "Tails" Prower, Sonic the hedgehog…

Tails: Sonnnic!

Sonic: Hey! I just went through a sadistic table of horrors and then got covered in ancient smelly butter GIVE ME A BREAK!

Vector: Okaaay…well if your ever in need of my services then here's my card

VECTOR HANDS SONIC AN HASTILLY HANDWRITTEN CARD SAYING "CHAOTIX DETECTIVE AGENCY" AND A PHONE NUMBER

Vector: Yeah, it's kinda what got me in depth in the first place buuuut thanks to YOU I don't have to worry about that

Sonic: Oookay thanks I guess, later Vector

Vector: Till next time!

SONIC AND TAILS MAKE THEIR WAY OUT OF THE CASINO WITH THEIR NEW PLANE AND SET IT UP FOR TAKE OFF

Sonic: Alright Tails let's get moving…Tails?

SONIC TURNS AROUND TO SEE TAILS BEING HELD BY ONE OF ROBOTNIK'S ROBOTS

Sonic: SERIOUSLY? I turned my back for 1 second!

Eggman: (through speaker) Well a second was all I needed rodent! NOW to reclaim the artefact that was FOOLISHLY dropped from my ship!

Knack: (through speaker) What can I say? I was blinded when the moonlight shined off your bald head

Eggman: QUIET YOU!

Tails: SONIC! CATCH!

TAILS PULLS AN ARM FREE AND THROWS SONIC THE CHAOS EMERALD

Eggman: (through speaker) Oh son of a…FINE! You may hold on to that gem for me for now hedgehog, but If you ever wish to see your friend ALIVE again I suggest you deliver it to me in the next 24 hours! Ta ta!

THE ROBOT BEGINS TO FLY OFF

Eggman: WHOO HA HA HA HA (cough) (cough) (splutter)

AWKWARD SILENCE

Sonic: Oh crud…

(credits sequence)


End file.
